witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega-nificent 7
=Members= Gertrude Xapp *Home City: Salem Massachusetts. *Group: None. *Origin: Claims to be an alien magic user/scientist. A perky, optimistic, naïve and somewhat nuts little bottle of sunshine. No one is sure if she uses magic, technology so advance it looks like magic or is just a metahuman with an wide arrange of powers. She claims to be a witch from another planet and why that’s yet to be proven and is the source of many a joke , her powers aren’t (a joke) and if you get past her sing-song pseudo Sciencentific incantations you’ll find a truly powerful young lady. Gills *(Mako Moloau) *Home City: Emerald Oregon, The Nippon Relocation zone. *Group: All-Pros *Origin: Metahuman (Bizzerian/Atlantian Stock) While lots of people joke about “Fish Heroes” , no one jokes about Gills. He’s not a man from Atlantis but Shark who walks like a man. A brutal fighter with a berserker rage he’s a lose cannon and a bit of a loner. While he second fastest swimmer in the world able to break the sound barrier underwater he is no slouch on land using those same legs to run faster than your average car or leap 40 feet into the air. An expert hunter with senses few people have he can track prey on land just as well as he can in the water. Astro *(Dante Cardova ) *Home City: Houston Texas *Group: None *Origin: Metahuman Dante only wanted one thing in life to be an Astronaut. A Good but not great student, he managed to make it into a airforce but not as a pilot. After the Nemesis event he found his wish would be granted not by NASA but by the power granted to him. Dante could fly, survive in space, generate stellar energy and even travel at speeds that allowed him to travel to the stars As Astro , Dante is a solo-freelance hero specializing in space rescue, alien threats and exploration. He’s also an activist on earth as one of the few openly gay American heroes. . Kid Arthur *(Arthur Penn) *Home City: Colorado Springs Colorado. *Group: Kid Arthur and Co. *Origin Supernatural (Bestowed) Arthur Penn is a world renowned extreme sports stars specializing in motocross and mortorcycle stunts. He’s also the Reincarnation of King Arthur. While most thing Art Penn and King Arthur are two different people personalities they are actually a combined personality combining the modern recklessness and savvy of a youthful daredevil with the prideful honor and tactical prowess of an ancient king. The combination makes Kid Arthur a born leader but also a bit of a rebellious hothead. Add in the fact he wields a weapon that can not only cut through anything. Roustabout *(Carla Sloane) *Home City: Jacksonville Florida *Group: H.E.R.O tech. *Origin: Metahuman. Carla has had a hard life. She battled meth addiction, got pregnant at 18 and would have just been another statistic if the Nemesis Event hadn’t turned he scrawny little waitress into one of the strongest women on Earth. Carla learned quickly that her power made life easy first as a small time Criminal acting as muscle for the Cuban Cartel then as woman forced by court order to turn her life around. Carla found herself at the age of 26 a single mother in college trying to better herself. Florida Tech was the first school of higher learning to offer a degree in Post-Human Security and Law Enforcement a path of study that not only suited Carla but allowed her to support her young son. Roustabout can a best be called a diamond in the rough. While not unintelligent she is still a simple southern girl and believes very few things can’t be solved by punching ot in the face. Sentai *(Ben Sasuki) *Home City: Seattle Washington *Group: The Nova Tribe *Origin: Elite (Human) Ben embraces the fact he’s a geek, A lover of comics, Manga, Sci-Fi and anime, he found living in a world of real superheroes to be a dream come true. In fact he became a “Scavenger” a fan of post-human heroes who collected mementos from, famous battles. He would keep the really rare things and sell the rest for profit and over time found himself one of the top “scavengers” around. While on a trip to the Japan’s first Neo-Tokyo Sci-Fi and Post-Human convention Ben found in the wreckage of “Old Japan” a strange device that grafted itself to his chest. This device was a suit of Atlantian power armor that turned the Fanboy into a hero. Sentai’s armor according to sources was rare even during the time of Atlantis and once bonded can only be removed if it’s owner dies That makes Ben a wanted man and thankfully he has friends to watch his back. Bubbles *(Cecilia “Sissie” Hampton) *Home City: Cleveland Ohio *Group: Marauder *Origin: Metahuman. Bubbles will be the first to tell you she was never a stripper. In fact she lived a pretty normal life even after gaining her powers to create super strong and stretchy room temperature energy plasma bubbles of various sizes. As a Pre Law student she found herself on the wrong side of the Capriani mob family when the AD she was interning for went after a member of the super powered crime family. Sissie found herself forced to contact her cousins, members of the Marauders vigilante team for help. The non-nonsense team of heroes saved her, kept the DA alive and removed the Capriani family from Cleveland. They also trained Sissie in using her powers and made her a long distance member of the Chicago based team. Sissie would rather have a normal life, but knows that’s not going to happen. So she does her best to balance crime fighting and acting as a leangle counsel for the poor and underprivileged in Cleveland. As for her name, its one she didn’t pick and rather people just call her by her real name. Category:Teams